


A Taste of Milk

by haligaddz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haligaddz/pseuds/haligaddz
Summary: While out on a retrieval mission for the Brotherhood, Knight Diaz has a lactation issue that only Paladin Danse can help with





	A Taste of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a shitty fic lmao sorry

“Paladin,” Her voice, usually soft but loud enough to be heard, was shaky. Danse looked at his knight with a raised eyebrow. They had already been talking, mid-conversation when she said his name to get his attention. But, she had already had his attention, he knew something was off. Also, she never called him by his title. It was usually some variation of his last name, as defiant as she was.

“What is it, soldier?” If she couldn’t stand tall and speak, then he would for her. He was already a tall man, but standing over her he looked a giant, something someone might’ve dreamed about and then wrote a children’s book on. Though Diaz was a petite woman her curvy body was almost as capable as Danse’s. He’d never been disappointed by her in the battlefield. She looked up at him with an uncomfortable glance, but quickly changed it to a sly smirk. 

“Nevermind, Danse. Can we camp for the night? I’m pooped.” She turned to check her pipboy for predators, then rolled out her sleeping bag. Seems like she decided that she was sleeping before her paladin had the chance to approve her request. But Danse was a lenient man, and this was definitely one of Diaz’s lesser evils. With a hiss and multiple body parts popping in relief, Danse exited his power armor. To Diaz, he looked tiny outside of it, despite the fact that he still towered over her. She often teased him, calling him “small boy” whenever he left his power armor, which wasn’t frequently, thanks to her. 

She passed Danse an iguana-on-a-stick and a purified water before snacking on her own food. The man, very capable as he is, created a small fire to keep his knight warm during the night. When they spent time in the Commonwealth at night, she often complained of the cold weather, putting on theatrics and audibly shivering and shaking. She had a habit of slipping into Danse’s own sleeping bag on the nights that proved to be the coldest. Danse had no problem keeping any of his knights warm at night, but with Diaz’s plump chest, soft stomach and strong thighs he found himself unable to sleep whenever she was curled up under him. And being with her drained his energy, so he needed that sleep.

Danse surveyed the area once more to make sure that Diaz would be safe as she slept, and when he returned to his sleeping bag, the fire had gone out. He re-lit it, and then focused on his laser rifle, taking it apart, cleaning it, and putting it back together to waste time. When it was finally his turn to sleep, the paladin woke his knight up with a short bark.

“Soldier!”

Diaz sprung up from her sleeping bag, curly hair messy and hanging over her face like a curtain. When she realized it was just Danse, she scoffed and shot him an icy glare, though he couldn’t see it through her mass of hair. Danse had briefed her on what had happened so far (which wasn’t much, just a lost bloatfly seemingly looking for its mother). Danse climbed into his sleeping bag, and was out before Diaz could even pick up her own rifle. She quickly poured dirty water on her hands and slicked her hair back and out of her face. It was the best she could manage out here in the Commonwealth. She had sent Codsworth to Superduper Mart and Diamond City to find hair supplies but he always came back empty-handed. She sighed and switched on the Diamond City Radio, hoping that Travis had some good tunes to keep her awake. 

As she began to survey the area, cold breeze froze her chest. She was usually cold, but never this cold. She looked down and recognized the patch of wetness over her left nipple. She sighed inwardly and returned to her and Danse’s mini-camp where she could clean up and change her jumpsuit. Though Shaun was still missing, her body yearned for her son. She was bent over, both arms in her pack when a sharp pain in her chest caused her to double over. When it subsided, she took a deep breath and waited for it to come again. This time, the pain was doubled and she whimpered loudly, grasping her right tit. 

“Fuck!”

She hissed, unzipping her suit down to her navel to see if some kind of fire ant had bitten her. Do fire ants exist in the Commonwealth? She had no clue, but she was about to find out. Her breast looked fine and normal, but the pain came again, increasing by tenfold this time. Diaz wailed, squeezing her breast to get it to calm down. By this time, a groggy Danse was stirring.

“Diaz?” 

Danse’s I-just-woke-up voice always did nasty things to Diaz’s brain, but she couldn’t focus on him with the pain eating at her chest. When he saw her figured doubled over, he thought she had gotten shot. He was up quickly with stimpaks and blood packs at the ready. When he approached her and saw that her jumpsuit was unzipped, he felt his face heat up.

“Is everything alright?” 

“Get down here!”

Diaz practically hissed at the man who was her superior, but she couldn’t give two fucks about how he felt about that right now. He could see that her one breast was wet, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

“Hey there, Einstein. S-stop staring! I need you to suck on it.” Diaz has always been a vulgar woman on the battlefield, but she had never acted that way towards Danse, her superior. She brought her boob to his face and he swatted it away.

“ _Knight_ -”

“Look, Paladin! I’m still lactating because I recently gave birth, but I currently don’t have a mouth to feed and my tit is going fucking nuts! I just-” She groaned and keeled over again when the pain ebbed through her. Danse rubbed her back reassuringly, trying to get his thoughts together. 

“I wouldn’t- ask you if it wasn’t serious-” She started, but Danse stopped her. He tried to force his face to be a normal color as he faced his knight. She took this as an affirmative, and shoved her tit in his face, causing him to flare up again. He avoided eye contact as he gently licked the pert nub before engulfing it in his mouth. Diaz sighed and leaned into the contact, pressing her hand on the back of Danse’s head for support. 

The large man supported himself with his arm as he sucked on the angry nipple, easing the liquid out of it. The noises Diaz was making was ungodly, but he reminded himself that he was doing this as a superior, to help his subordinate. Yeah, just to help his team. Danse’s blood went cold when she carded her hand through his hair to hold his head. This whole thing seemed lewd, even though it wasn’t supposed to be. Diaz was his soldier. The fact that she was a woman had nothing to do with anything. Except that it did. 

“Just spit it out, you don’t have to drink it.” Diaz then chuckled at the idea of 200 year old milk, her laughter reverberating through her body. Danse unlatched himself for a moment to spit out the milk, then looked up at his knight. She blushed furiously as she just realized the ridiculousness of the situation and she cleared her throat.

“T-that’s enough, Danse. Thanks.” Danse helped her zipper her suit up and then stepped into his power armor. He waited for her to correct herself before speaking.

“We should probably get going, soldier.”


End file.
